particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Independent Party
Overview The Federal Independent Party is an active political organization in the Federal Republic of Solentia. It is an extreme centrist party that thrives off of negotiation and cooperation. FIP politicians pride themselves with being the most center orientated party in the entire country. Party Foundations The Federal Independent Party was created and founded from the party members of the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, which was firstly known as the Xzarin Catholic Party. It was created after declining relations with other parties in the Senate hit an alltime low for the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party. Although the Federal Independent Party is the son of the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, it generally distances itself from the former organization and since has moved far right. However, it is anything but conservative or liberal and has moved to a state of center politics. Even though it has moved away from the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, most of the current members of the Federal Independent Party were once associated or part of the ATIP. Party Ideology The Federal Independent Party is a centrist party based off of various political ideologies. It is formerly the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party and still holds a strong presence of its old national security values and upkeep of civic democracy by strength of a country's wellbeing versus terrorism. All political ideologies that create FIP's party platform are voted by and made official by elected Senators. Pro-Life: The Federal Independent Party is divided on the issue of pro-choice politics versus pro-life politics. The outcome of the party's main representative choice in this ideology is dependent upon the Senators that are elected to the legislature and make up the FIP parliamentary body. Currently FIP is pro-life by a 21 - 20 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Pro-Military: The Federal Independent Party supports military politics and policies. It will support a wide variety and range of politics that provide a stronger and more capable military body to Solentia. Currently FIP is pro-military by a 32 - 9 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Gun Control: The Federal Independent Party is pro-gun control. Like the issue of pro-life and pro-choice, the party is divided on it's affirmative stance. Currently FIP is pro-gun control by a 34 - 7 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Environment: The Federal Independent Party believes in protecting the environment so long it is not at the expense of Solentian industry. Currently FIP is pro-environment by a 22 - 19 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Gay Rights: The Federal Independent Party is opposed to gay marriage, but prefers not to legislate on issues regarding gay rights. FIP is anti-gay rights (to a limit) by a 25 - 16 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Labor Issues: The Federal Independent Party will side with unions so long the corporation or government is not at loss from any existing trade union deals. Currently FIP is pro-labor by a 41 - 0 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Free Trade: The Federal Independent Party is pro-free trade so long domestic industry is not crippled by trade deals. Currently FIP is pro-free trade by a 36 - 5 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Party Relationships The Federal Independent Party endeavors strong relationships unto which it can build party alliances with parties of similar or different ideological natures. Listed below is the FIP opinion, political agreement and cooperation rating of each party it has had notable experience in working with. The system or ratings follows this format: Conservative Party of Solentia (A - 95%) The Federal Independent Party and the Conservative Party of Solentia have had excellent relations, starting off notably just prior to the general elections of 2414. In the General Election of 2414, FIP backed the Conservative candidate in return for the essential Vice-President seat, the Senate Warden. For the Election of 2418, FIP is running a candidate and the CPS is endorsing him with the granting of the Senate Warden to the CPS if FIP candidate Dennis Kucik is to win. The relationship held between the CPS and FIP has been without any notable problems or disagreement and both parties have enjoyed such strong and promising relations. FIP and the CPS are currently in a political agreement alliance where each side works out a deal in negotiation for a part they want passed. The CPS earns an "A" approval rating at 95% for their obvious good natured optimism in working with FIP. Independent Party (A - ?%) N/A Solentia Social Democratic Party (A - 90%) N/A Solentia Labor Party (C - 50%) N/A Real Party (F - 1%) N/A Party Elected Officials Elected Senators are shown in order of their ranking within the party roster. Currently, FIP has 19 elected Senators as of the General Election of 2414. Party Leadership FIP Leadership consists of four high ranking positions elected by party Senators. These positions are Minority Leader, Senate Speaker, Minority Whip, and Senate Secretary. The Senators listed below are show by when they took office of their specific leadership seat and what position they filled. Party Elected Senators This list shows all incumbent Senators' terms and ranking in FIP. Senators 21 - 41 are not listed as they are not ranked as upper party leadership. Party Rankings Party Supreme Presidents Category:Solentia